


Charles' Stray

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [51]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Mutation, Parents & Children, Rejection, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles stared at her, mouth troubling into a frown, then dropped his hand, realizing Raven didn't want the pity. "You were never a pet."</p><p>"Yes, I was," she hissed. "I was always Charles' little stray."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles' Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



> For amai_kaminari's prompt at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [Any, Any, "But I guess pets are always cuter when they are little, right?" - Raven from X-Men First Class (2011)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/513973.html?thread=74918581#t74918581).

Sharon Xavier didn't seem to mind Raven as long as she was small and cute and clearly Charles' responsibility.  
  
"I'll get this," Charles would promise in frustration one more time. Sharon's mind had proven unmalleable; his mother never forgot that Raven was a new arrival by way of adoption, not birth.  
  
Raven just shook her head, not seeing what Charles had, that allowing him to keep a stray would not guarantee her future. It didn't. It _didn't_.  
  
When Raven got older, became difficult, Sharon made it known she hadn't written her into the will. "I gave you an excellent education for you to make use of."  
  
Charles argued long and hard with his mother, but Raven said nothing, just disappeared to curl up on her favorite window seat. When her brother finally arrived by her side, hand stretched out to comfort her, she bit out before he could touch her, "But I guess pets are always cuter when they are little, right?"  
  
He stared at her, mouth troubling into a frown, then dropped his hand, realizing she didn't want the pity. "You were never a pet."  
  
"Yes, I was," she hissed. "I was always Charles' little stray." She scowled into the window at her reflection and watched as eyes went gold, then skin went blue. She pretended to ignore that Charles looked around to make sure no one could see— _in their own house_. "I've grown up, Charles." She looked at him, narrowing her eyes to slits. "I don't need to be cute."  
  
"I'll take care of you, Raven," he whispered back fiercely.  
  
She stared at him, wondering if he even realized how little she liked his words. Then she smiled, red hair sliding to blonde, blue whorls fading into girlish pink. For a little while longer, she would let him. A little. "But only if I can take care of you."  
  
He smiled back, his smile genuine. "Consider it a bargain."


End file.
